Zafkiel
Zafkiel (ザフキエル, lit. Zafukieru) is an S-Class Mage from the recently formed Magnasium Dark Guild, and as well, the only human which survived Persephone's Perfect Pawn Project (PPP). He debuted in Fairy Tail: Enchanted as a mage who play an ambush attack against Michelle Valance and Esmeralda in Keystones Arc;- resulting with him completely overpowering the unprepared duo and nearly killed them in the process. Unfortunately for him, his' action was ultimately prevented by both Joy Adelia and Rin Icetreker. Surprised by this occurence, Zafkiel temporarily retreat to regain his strength and develop various magical items to aid him later on in combats, something which he did by using his Archive to fusion-load a useless automaton into a robust weapon of choice. His fighting style mainly focus on the "Surpise Attack" aspects and terms. As mentioned beforehand, Zafkiel is in fact, is the "Perfect Pawn Project" created by Persephone Lara herself; resutling with Zafkiel for not being able to manifests any form of Caster Magic for his' own convenience (except for Archive)- but instead, was provided with the ZSU (Zafkiel. Special. Unit.) by his' Guild Master all along so he can choose a variety of weapons provided inside the "Unit". After discovering about his special gifted talent in creating magical armaments, Zafkiel uses this as a 'golden-chance' for him to observe about his targets way of fighting and invented several devices which would suits the job for himself; becomig an "Evil Inventor" as he is now. Yes, he is one of the eight antagonists in Fairy Tail: Enchanted. Wielding the First Keystone part in his possession, Zafkiel is possibly the weakest S-Class in the Magnasium Dark Guild. He serves as Alice Sandaloche's personal officer. __TOC__ Appearance Personality History Synopsis Fairy Tail: Enchanted Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Magical Prowess Magic And Abilities Archive Archive 'is a type of Caster Magic which revolves around the usage of Magical Database and convert it into something which can be used for various' purpose. Zafkiel was said to be a"True Grandmaster" of Archive's usage; through the use of it, he is capable of changing a normal or wedding rings into a Magic Ring, a special type of Magitech Items in both Earthland and Fiore. Not to mention the sole fact that he can basically turn a junk properties into a robust mechanical, Zafkiel can use them depending on the situation. With the help of Magical Databases itself, Zafkiel can store many information inside the intended 'properties' so that they will work as they were programmed. For example, '''Zafkiel's Satelite Laser '''is not really a spell of Archive, but instead, something which were ultilized with the combination of Archive and some E-300 mechanism. Indeed, Archive was simply described as a modern type of weapon and as well, a condemned rarity all in all; it is specifically used by Zafkiel to create "Artificial Spells" to his' weapon creation; but it is merely ultilized for the purpose of offensive and defensive itself, aiding Zafkiel during any of his' combats. Upon ultilization, Archive can be seen displaying a magical nano-techno screen which floats on the air. This' "screen" is the main body or head for the Archive magic, he do many necessary things ranging from telepathy and information transfer by using this thing. Although this is not Zafkiel's primary magic used in combats, it is indeed, Zafkiel's very first and overall main Magic. When he got so many things to write in his' head, Archive would be the place where he keep the informations in; turning this thing into somewhat an "agenda" of his own. The primary ability of Archive alone is very great, for extension let's say ;- a technique which were casted by Zafkiel to 'program' effective things into his' Magic Ring variety. Ironically, Archive's boosting effect doesn't only being limited into items or assorted thing, it can also extend into the user's own body power booster or another living things, though this were rarely seen, Zafkiel oftenly converts "max power generator" into his' body as a last result, stating that it was his' strongest and decent magic skills all in overall. Ring Magic 'Ring Magic '''is a type of Holder Magic that revolves around the usage of magical armaments which were recognized as magic ring. It is Zafkiel's main choice when is stuck inside a combats and oftenly rely on it's special effects to deal with his' foes. He is believed to be as one of the strongest Ring Magic user alive as he is the person who created '''Valor Ring. Zafkiel reliance on this magic were second only to Archive, as it was his' main sources of offensive spells and therefore, cannot cast most of it without his' rings. In his' possession alone, Zafkiel has a hundred many of Magical Rings in his stock;- with some of them becoming an original Ring Magic's arsenal- while for the many others, was a ring of his own creation. This magic were proved to be effective when used in combats. For some added versatility, Zafkiel can call forth rings from the Ring Magic at his' own free will. While some of the rings were normal-sized, there are several taking the size of an enormously large vehicles and even doesn't look like a ring at all. Zafkiel's favourite ring was the Flashes Ring '''from his' '''Valor Ring's creation. Offensive Ring Supplemental Ring Valor Ring Equipment Relationship Persephone Lara Magnasium Dark Trivia *His' name was taken from Zafkiel in the Date A Live series, an Angel in Kurumi Tokisaki's possession. *No, his' appearance whereabout will always be the author(s)'s secret, I won't tell you where he is from. *Breaking the previous record held by Joy Adelia, Zafkiel has the most bytes upon publishing in the author's arsenal. Category:Forever And Always Category:Dark Mage Category:Archive Magic User Category:Ring Magic User Category:Ring User Category:Original Character Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Original Characters